Not What They Expected
by xStormyKnightx
Summary: She wasn't what anyone was expecting, she wasn't abnormal by far. But will this oh so common girl unknowingly snatch someone's heart?
1. Chapter 1

There was a new girl at Sweet Amoris; everybody knew that. Word spread like wild fire in the small town. Everyone seemed to know something different about the newcomer; One would say she was an incoming freshman, while others would argue that she was a senior transferring because she was expelled previously. Some would say she's a petite blond, while others would say she's an amazonian brunette. No one could really agree on anything about her, but the people of Sweet Amoris needed something to keep their jaws going.  
So when the new girl finally graced the halls of Sweet Amoris Highschool, half of the students didn't take notice, while the other half was rather confused. She didn't fit any of the rumors; she wasn't what they expected.  
Nathenial looked at the girl in front of him, then the papers in his hand. They were correct, filled with detail about the girl.

 **FaeLynn R. Sucre**  
 ** _17 years old  
Pisces  
Likes: Reading, Movies, Naps  
Dislikes: Sports, Math, Deep Water_**

Her photo ID showed a smirking girl with dark sea green hair and onyx eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. A pale face with a light spattering of freckles, an almost crooked tooth, and a lip ring stood out. Her schedule was nothing out of the norm, other than she was taking Ballet as an alternative to participating in a club. She had the same Calc, Chem, English, and Latin as anyone else. Why was this girl the talk of the town, when she hasn't been here for more than a few days? You could say the answer lays within that factoid itself, it was rare for people to actually want to move to Sweet Amoris.

 ** _Legally Independent/Emancipated_**

That would explain her appearance here. Sweet Amoris was almost notorious for being a town where kids seem to be dropped off to be forgotten. The town was very welcoming and fit for those who were minors and independent. Small enough that you could usually walk to where you wanted and that if you went missing, at least someone would know.

"Well," Nathenial finally set the paperwork down. FaeLynn looked up from her nails, as she had been picking around the beds. "Everything seems to be in order, you're all set to start attending classes. Welcome to Sweet Amoris, FaeLynn."  
"Fae is just fine. I'll head to class now." She nodded at him as a goodbye and swept out of the room.  
 _No_ , Nathenial thought as he filed the papers. _She was anything but abnormal._

English was Fae's first class of the day, so she made her way to Classroom B and entered without knocking. She knew she was a bit late, but she figured she'd be excused this time. But hopefully soon the teacher would realize that it would be a common occurence as she often got lost in her books.  
"Ah, You must be FaeLynn." The teacher smiled at her. "Please, take a seat." Fae nodded politely and sat in one of the few empty seats available, in front of a red headed boy.

 _That's the new girl?_ Almost everyone thought. She was not what they expected. She was sparrowboned and wispy, too tall to be petite yet not tall enough to warrant attention. Her green hair was piled atop her head in a mess of a bun, her bangs framing and hiding her face as she leant over a thick book. A slight curve of her back showed that this was her normal state. Long fingers with red varnish on the nails flipped through pages rapidly, often stopping to fist into the sleeve of her creme colored sweater. The cropped sweater stopped short to reveal high-waistd denim shorts, which then let eyes roam down creamy legs to the tall black heeled boots on her feet. She rubbed her pert nose on the pastel blue scarf around her neck, smudging her glasses without notice.

Castiel smirked. New meat has arrived. Hopefully she wont be as annoying as the last newcomer. Luckily, that candy of a girl left a few months back.  
Rosalya was the first one to make a move towards the oddity. "Hi, I'm Rosalya, you're FaeLynn, right?" But she got no response. "Uhm, Hello?" The girl jumped, dropping her book to the ground with a clatter, a hand over her heart. "Oh I'm sorry!" Everyone was looking at hr now, and her face flushed red.

"It's, uh, it's okay. It happens to me a lot." She delicately snatched her book from the ground and desperately searched for the page she was on. When she found it, she dogeared it and let the book rest on her desk. "Rosalya, you said? Nice to meet you, I'm Fae." Her voice was quiet but firm, a tinge of something on the edges of it that sent a message that her bite was harder than her bark.

"These are my friends," Rosalya gestured to Castial, Lysander, and Iris. Fae looked at them each and nodded in greeting. Rosalya was the one to her right, Lysander behind Rosalya, Iris in front of her, and Castiel seated behind Fae herself.  
"It's nice to meet you all." Lysander seems to snap out of a fog.  
"And you." He dipped his head. Castiel snorted at his friend's action, causing Fae to turn to him.  
"You're not what anyone expected." He said shortly, harshly.  
"And what does that mean?" That tinge got stronger as her eyes narrowed at th boy.  
Iris stepped in, smartly. "It's just, everyone was saying that you'd be this or that, but you're neither."

Rosalya smirked. "Castiel here was betting on a busty blond. Iris argued that it'd be a timid, smart brunette." Fae raised an eyebrow at them. She certainly didn't fit those, even if she was small or outgoing by any means.  
"And you two? What character did you create for me to fill?" Rosalya smirked.  
"I was going along the lines of a feisty redhead to counter Iris's joyous nature." Iris lightly hit her shoulder for that. Fae again didn't fit the requirements, though she could get fired up.

"And you, Lysander, correct? What did you think?" Lysander stopped and stepped out of his usual fog for a moment and thought.  
"I really did not think of anything. If I must say, I was more along the lines of a bookworm. Possibly a fan of music or poetry. I did not think to create physical aspects." This didn't surprise any of his friends, actually it fit him quite well.

"Well, you seem to be the one most on point. I love books." Fae and Lysander shared a small smile.  
"So," Castiel startled her a bit, "what brought you to Sweet Amoris, Pixie."

"Pixie, really?" Fae sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, reminding them of a certain blond. "Well I needed a change of scenery, and a town that was more pro-emancipation. It was quite hard to make do n my previous town, so it was suggested I move here." She shrugged as if to say, that's all.  
"That makes sense." Iris nodded, even though she was one of the few in the school not emancipated.  
"So what do you like? I'd love to bring you shopping, and we could all show you around school. Maybe we could go out and show you around town sometime!" Rosalya seemed excited at the mere concept of it.

"Oh, uh, well..." Fae furrowed her brows. "What do I like? Uhm.." She tried thinking really hard. Everyone was waiting for her to speak. "I like books." She said finally. Rosalya groaned as Castiel chuckled. Iris decided to be the smart one and start taking notes for everybody, so she excused herself from the conversation as Rosalya tried to get more out of the green haired girl. Lysander watched in amusement, wondering if the look on Fae's face was the same look he got when he loses his notebook.

"I guess I like movies. Oh, I like naps, and cats. Shopping is okay I guess." She tapped her finger on her chin.  
"Of course you like cats." Fae turned to Castiel.  
"You're a dog person? It's not like I hate dogs, they just require me to walk them and I end up forgetting. Much easier to take care of a cat."

"You're forgetful? Seems like we might have another Lysander on our hands!" Rosalya joked.  
"I just get lost in my books for hours. It's an easy thing to engulf yourself in."

Class ended and Rosalya offered to walk her to Chem since she was going the same way.

"So do you want to hang out sometime?" Rosalya asked hopefully.  
"That'd be nice." She white haired girl squeaked and hugged Fae tightly. She then seemingly conjured a sharpie out of thin air and started writing on Fae's hand. "That's my AmorisIM username and phonenumber, I'm good to go out whenever you are! See you at lunch, we sit in the courtyard by the way!" With that, Fae was left to her own devices in Chem class.  
 _Let's see, where was I.. oh yeah..._ Her eyes reglued themselves to her book and she was gone, in a different world.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lazy sunday, and Fae has settled nicely into a routine. The past four days of school were easy; she'd get to classes relatively on time and if one of her new aquantences noticed her, they'd invite her to sit near them. It didn't really matter to her if she sat alone or not, so the days where there was no seat nearby were not dreaded. Honestly, to her it just meant more time to read one of her books. During certain classes she did her best to pay attention, like Calculus and Chemistry, as they were her weak points. But she ended up napping and having to borrow notes from one of the girls to copy. She was someone who ended up cramming for ten minutes before class and squeaking out a passing grade, barely. On the other hand, words were her strength and she loved being able to space out in her English and Latin classes and not stress about it.

She hasn't hung out with any of the people she's become fond of, mostly because she forgets to contact them until late at night when she's finished her recent story, and by that time of night she decides it would be rude to messege them and possibly wake them up, so it was very much a never ending cycle.  
Currently, she could be found behind the counter of a small Cafe in town, flipping through a book absentmindedly, every once in a while taking an order. It was nearing ten o'clock, a lazy hour for the cafe, so she was a bit surprised when the bell on the door chimed, signaling a customer.  
"FaeLynn?" She looked up into green eyes, startled a bit from the sudden noise in the quiet building.

"Oh, hey 'sander." A grin spread across her face as she straightened up, dog earing her page without thought. "Kinda an odd time to get coffee, don't ya think?" Lysander grinned at her quirky way of speaking.  
"My brother," he gestured to an older boy in similar clothes with black hair who was currently browsing the menu. "wanted a break from work. Have you visited the clothing shop in town yet? That's his shop." Fae nodded as he spoke. His brother finally seemed to choose what he wanted and came up to the counter.  
"What's this, a friend Lysander?" He teased. He then held out a hand to Fae. "Leigh, it's a pleasure." Fae smiled politely and went to shake his hand, but he ended up bringing her hand to his lips. This cause Fae to flush bright red all the way to her ears, and for Lysander to give his brother a not so nice look.

"Uh, n-nice to meet you, uh Leigh." She shook her head a little to snp herself out of it. "What can I get you?"  
"I'll just have a mocha if that's all right." Lysander tried to somehow get through to his brother to not do what he knew he was gunna do. Fae gav him a weird look at the hand signals he was making, causing him to blush and quickly put his hands behind his back.

"A Caramal Dolce," Leigh leaned onto the counter, getting rather close to Fae. "and your number, if it's all the same." Lysander almost saw a bit of red, but he didn't know why. He was happy when Fae, though beet red, narrowed her eyes at his brother.  
"A Mocha and a Dolce it is then." She rang it up and Lysander quickly paid. She quickly went off to the back to make their orders, and Lysander gave Leigh a harsh glare.

"What, you like her don't you? All that you've been talking about this past week is the "whimsical bookworm, who's hair is reminiscent of mermaids and sirens." I'm just give you a push." Leigh said nonchalantly, waving his hand around. he let his eyes roam over the girl in question. "She is rather fetching though, if a bit ordinary. I'd love to dress her up..." Lysander went to speak but Fae returned with their drinks.

"Here ya go boys." She slid them over the counter.  
"And that number? I'd like to have a way to contact you, as you'd be a great model for my Winter line with that unique hair of yours. I also have some more vintage clothing that could use the complexion you have." Fae blinking owlishly. _Model something? I'm a bit reclusive for that..._ "You'd get to keep a few of the outfits of course, and get a permanent family discount at the store." That sold her. Lysander rubbed his temples as Leigh and Fae swapped numbed and settle on after school Tuesday.

"Lysander will, of course, give you a ride over and home like the gentleman he is." Lysander twitched at the mention of his name, but then saw the thankful smile of Fae's face a melted a tiny bit.  
"Of course, I'd be glad to." Fae seemed to contemplate something then very quickly gave Lysander a brief hug over the counter.  
"Thanks 'sander."  
"No problem."


End file.
